<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Be Still by DifficultyXV (XV_ictorious)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516100">Let's Be Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XV_ictorious/pseuds/DifficultyXV'>DifficultyXV (XV_ictorious)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair, Body Worship, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Pride, Hugs, Kissing, Mercedes Weekend (Fire Emblem), Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Smut, Spooning, Tea, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XV_ictorious/pseuds/DifficultyXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their weekly tea nights, Ingrid and Mercedes have a heart-to-heart conversation about Ingrid's past and who she feels she is. Mercedes offers to help her understand her feelings in a more practical way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Be Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've now set up a twitter that you can follow for more stuff like updates and whatever else I might be talking about: https://twitter.com/xv_ictorious</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Mercedes placed a tray with two filled silver teacups on a low table in the middle of her room at Garreg Mach. Across from her knelt Ingrid, her bright blonde hair hanging loosely between her chin and shoulders. She wore a loose white night shirt with a pair of teal boxers. The aroma of the different teas before them swirled through the air. A mixture of both mint and sweet berries. The sun had just set, leading Mercedes to light a few candles throughout her room. A pair of thin-framed spectacles sat on Ingrid’s nose and ears. A soft shine from the lenses partially covered her green eyes. Ingrid stared out the window, an elbow resting on the table as she propped up her head with a hand.</p><p>            “So, what shall we talk about tonight, Ingrid?” Mercedes began, lifting her teacup to her mouth. She blew on the scalding liquid to chill it to a point for safe drinking. Ingrid kept her gaze to somewhere beyond the walls, a slight frown on her face. “Has your training been going well? It seems I’ve hardly seen much of you recently because you’re always working so hard.”</p><p>            Without looking away from the window, Ingrid sighed. “Yeah, training’s been fine.”</p><p>            Mercedes sipped her tea, a wonderful blend of different berries from Albinea, colored a deep purple. She flinched once the liquid reached her tongue. Just a bit too hot still. “Ah, that’s good to hear.” Though her words said one thing, Mercedes could tell Ingrid wanted to say another. She blew away some more steam from her tea. “Has anything interesting happened while training? I’m sure you must be on the cusp of something new.” She ended her statement with an upward curl of her lips.</p><p>            A sigh came from Ingrid. “No, nothing like that. I’m really just making sure I keep in shape and stay sharp for when the next battle comes.” She finally turned to face Mercedes, their eyes meeting for less than a second before looking down to the tray. “Sorry, I shouldn’t bring down the mood like that. Thank you for the tea.” She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her own teacup, blowing gently on the steam.</p><p>            “It’s really no trouble at all, Ingrid. We’re all stressed right now, and I’m always here for you to open up. Remember that.” She brought her own tea to her lips for another sip. It was just cool enough to drink now. “Shall we talk about something else?”</p><p>            Ingrid chanced another glance to Mercedes. “Um, sure. What have you been doing this week? Like you said, I’ve hardly seen you at all.”</p><p>            Between sips, Mercedes explained some of the goings on in her life for the past week. “Oh, I’ve been helping around the monastery where I can. Cleaning up, tending to the flowers, some cooking here and there. I keep leading daily prayer as well.”</p><p>            The woman across from Mercedes sat up just a little straighter while she was talking, sipping her own minty tea. When she finished, Ingrid set down her teacup and smiled slightly. “I’m glad you seem to be enjoying yourself.” Her smile quickly turned downward.</p><p>            “There’s clearly something else on your mind, Ingrid.” Mercedes looked straight ahead at Ingrid, who wouldn’t look back at her. “I won’t force you to talk about something you aren’t comfortable with, but do know that I care about you and don’t want to see you hurting.”</p><p>            Another sigh escaped Ingrid’s lips. Keeping her eyes on her teacup, Ingrid spoke up, “Do you remember all those years ago when I was still engaged to Glenn?” Mercedes nodded. “Well, now that I’ve grown and had the time to reflect since, you know, his death… I don’t know if I can say I really loved him back then.”</p><p>            “How come?” Mercedes asked in her kind tone.</p><p>            “I just, I don’t know, I looked up to him and enjoyed spending time with him. But I think I just saw him as a mentor and said to myself that I loved him because we were going to be wed.” She took another sip of her minty tea.</p><p>            “Hm, yes I understand what you mean. It can be hard thinking you have to be in love with someone just because you’ve been arranged to marry them. You didn’t have the choice of marrying the person you wanted, so you tried to find love for the person chosen for you. But forcing love into a relationship where there is none isn’t going to work.” She drank from her sweet tea again.</p><p>            “Thanks. Your words do help.” Ingrid stared down at her tea for another while, taking a sip incrementally. After a third sigh, Ingrid looked back to Mercedes, those emerald eyes of hers peaking at her just above the frame of her glasses. “Mercedes?”</p><p>            Mercedes tilted her head just a little. “Hm?”</p><p>            “I think I might be gay.” Now Ingrid looked straight ahead, eyes meeting Mercedes’s directly. Her cheeks were a slight pink.</p><p>            “What makes you say that?” Mercedes set down her teacup now, to meet Ingrid in the ethereal space between them. The space of a woman confessing to her who she really is. The space of a woman meeting her and hearing her. The space where two souls touched with all that they are. One begged for approval and acknowledgment. And the other? The other held her and told her that she understood. That she knew everything she was feeling and encouraged her to let it out. To release herself and be free. In those fleeting seconds between words, only their frail breaths and darting eyes and beating hearts occupied them.</p><p>            As if to recognize their meeting, Ingrid spoke. “I just, whenever I’m around you or Annette, or any of the other women here, I just find myself enjoying it more than with the men.” She talked quickly, her eyes moving from place to place around the room. Her hands flailed clearly independently of anything Ingrid was telling them to. “And when I think about it, really think about it, I don’t think I could ever see myself being with a man forever.” She paused, setting her hands back on the table. “And I have to confess, I have felt certain, heh… feelings… for you and some of the others.” Ingrid’s eyes calmed down now, settling into her lap.</p><p>            Mercedes simply stared at Ingrid, her own heart beating quickly at hearing her friend speak so quickly and passionately. She’d clearly been thinking about this for a very long time. She wouldn’t just say something like this if she hadn’t believed it entirely. Mercedes walked around the table on her knees to where Ingrid sat, her making sure her nightgown didn’t get stuck underneath her. Wrapping her arms around Ingrid in a hug, she said to her, “Oh Ingrid. Thank you so much for telling me. I’m so happy you trust me enough so share such a deeply personal part of yourself.” With her head resting against Ingrid’s neck, Mercedes both felt and heard her pulse as fast as a horse’s gallop.</p><p>            Arms wrapped around Mercedes, Ingrid responded, “Thanks, Mercedes. It means so much to me that you care.”</p><p>            Mercedes then released Ingrid from her grasp, and she had an idea. She removed Ingrid’s glasses from her face. “There, now I can really see you.” Ingrid’s eyes went wide at the sudden assertiveness. She then took hold of Ingrid’s hand and moved it through the still air between them, placing it gently upon her breast. “Maybe… you’d like to try it with me?”</p><p>            “Uhm, Mercedes?” Ingrid said as her eyes followed the path between her arm and where her hand now rested.</p><p>            The pulse in Ingrid’s wrist was all Mercedes could feel. That racing feeling she knew well from her first time with a woman. It was this and the fact that Ingrid tightened her grip just enough for her to notice that told everything she needed to know. “Here, let me make it easier for you.” Releasing Ingrid’s hand, letting it fall to Ingrid’s side, Mercedes undid the four buttons on the front of her white nightgown, one at a time. Slowly. Teasingly. After the fourth, she reached to her shoulder and slipped the garment off, exposing her chest to her companion. “Now isn’t that better Ingrid?”</p><p>            “Mm.” Was all that came from Ingrid as she raised her hand on her own to return it to its former place. The skin of her palm and fingers was still warm from holding the teacup. At first, Ingrid only squeezed Mercedes’s breast, and all she could do to mask her laughter was a smile. A thumb rubbed over her nipple, causing her to exhale a little stronger. The pure curiosity and near innocence emanating from Ingrid filled Mercedes with joy. To be the one to help her friend find herself is an honor.</p><p>            Mercedes took Ingrid’s hand in her own again. “Why don’t we move this to the bed, hmm?” As she stood up her nightgown fell to her ankles, leaving her entire self exposed. She guided Ingrid to her mattress. As the two sat in silence for several seconds, neither one wanting to speak up, Ingrid kept shooting glances at Mercedes’s chest and the wall behind her. “You can keep touching them if you want. They don’t bite.” She let out a slight giggle as the end of her statement.</p><p>            “Oh. Uh, sure.” Ingrid lifted her hand once more before quickly retracting it. “But I shouldn’t let you be the only one exposed.” She stripped herself of her own clothing, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. Mercedes took in the sight of Ingrid’s body. She was a little hairier than she thought. Yellow fuzz covered her arms and legs with a small trail from her navel leading to her crotch where a shallow forest laid. Instinctively, Ingrid covered her breasts to hide her embarrassment. Then she let out a gasp, before lowering her arms to reveal her pale pink nipples. Deep scars from the war covered her body. Scrapes and cuts and gashes on her arms and legs and torso. All of which she helped heal on the battlefield. Every single time Ingrid took a hit, she was there to keep her fighting, to keep her defending her home. It’s no surprise why Ingrid felt the things she did for her. Her muscles tensed enough to be visible. Her biceps and abs particularly stuck out to Mercedes. All that time spent training was well worth the effort. Ingrid’s body shook slightly from the nervousness.</p><p>            Mercedes approached Ingrid on the bed, placing a hand on her breast and whispering in her ear, “You don’t have to be nervous, Ingrid. You’re completely safe with me.” She ended her thought with a kiss on Ingrid’s cheek. When she pulled back to look at Ingrid, their eyes met and froze for a moment. Ingrid’s eyes told her, “I trust you.” While Mercedes communicated back, “It’s okay, you don’t have to worry. It’s just us here.”</p><p>            Ingrid’s arms rested on Mercedes’s shoulders, and she was pulled in close when Ingrid initiated a kiss. Mercedes accepted the signal and kissed her back, lips meeting as the two embraced. Mercedes took charge and leaned backward, falling with her back on the bed and Ingrid on top of her. They stayed like that for a while, each one vying for dominance in the loving space. After several seconds, Ingrid pulled back, opening her eyes once again to meet Mercedes. She smiled. “You’re good.”</p><p>            Mercedes laughed. “Why, thank you. I try my best.” Ingrid replied with her own short laughter, almost like a quick snort.</p><p>            Ingrid let herself fall onto the bed next to Mercedes, facing away from her toward the wall. “Hold me?”</p><p>            “Okay,” Mercedes replied as she turned toward Ingrid’s back, wrapping her arms around her waist, breasts pressing against her back. She lifted a hand to Ingrid’s breast and just held it, occasionally giving her a squeeze.</p><p>            “Can we just… stay like this for a little while?”</p><p>            “Of course.” Mercedes let her breath fall against Ingrid’s neck, who shook at the contact. Her hair smelled of daisies. Odd, she didn’t think Ingrid for one to use fragrances in her hair. Though the scent delighted her. She was happy Ingrid was able to come into her own as a person. A particularly bad scar demanded Mercedes’s attention. During that battle, she was surrounded by Imperial forces, one of whom charged her with their lance and pierced her shoulder. Mercedes would never forget the gruesome scene from that day, when Ingrid lashed back out at them, killing every last one with a single blow each, her own blood still gushing from her wound. Mercedes placed her lips on the scar and kissed it over and over. The tender skin was soft against her own.</p><p>            A moan came from Ingrid, though quietly. She probably wanted it to not be known. With her arms around Ingrid, feeling her body, bringing the pair closer together than they had ever been before, Mercedes felt the anxiety in Ingrid. From the way her heart pulsed the blood in her veins, to how her muscles were tense. It was as if she could hear the knight’s thoughts. She must have been thinking, <em>What am I doing? I don’t deserve this. I’m just manipulating her</em>. Mercedes quelled those thoughts with continuous kisses on Ingrid’s shoulder and neck. Each time her lips pressed against Ingrid, those muscles relaxed just a bit more, and her heart settled down. Mercedes’s fingers rubbed the scars on Ingrid’s chest, her hair brushing against her fingers. Another set of kisses followed. She didn’t know how much of her wasn’t scarred anymore.</p><p>            Moments passed as neither of them dared to break their serene moment together. Mercedes felt her hand grabbed by Ingrid, who took hold and moved her hand down between her legs. The spot was damp, leaking with her love. “Please,” was all Ingrid could manage to say. Mercedes answered the plea and moved her fingers up and down Ingrid’s folds, soaking her hand with those juices. She maneuvered her fingers like a dance, touching every delicate, sensitive spot for no longer than a fleeting second before moving on. Ingrid slowly moved her hips in response, letting a moan escape her closed lips once for every pass. Until it came time for her to take the plunge and give Ingrid the satisfaction she must have been waiting for her entire life.</p><p>            One finger slipped into the cave, which prompted a more audible moan from Ingrid, her mouth open to let it be free. Mercedes pushed her finger in and out of Ingrid a few times before letting another join inside. She wanted to be sure she wasn’t overstepping, so she asked, “Is this okay?”</p><p>            Between deep moans, Ingrid responded with a short “Yes!” before letting Mercedes resume.</p><p>            Mercedes kept her fingering rhythm for a while, letting Ingrid sway her hips in motion with her fingers. The moans from her knight grew louder and more frequent with each time she entered. When she felt Ingrid was starting to get close, she removed her fingers and let Ingrid buck her hips into nothing. After a few seconds of calming down, Ingrid turned to face Mercedes. “Why did you st-uhmf!” Her eyes went wide and Mercedes stuck her wet fingers in Ingrid’s mouth. Ingrid she her eyes and relaxed, her tongue cleaning her taste from Mercedes’s fingers.</p><p>            She took her fingers from Ingrid’s mouth, who kept leaning further to get some of her left-over sweetness from her. “Well, how do you taste?” Mercedes asked with a smile and a giggle.</p><p>            “Oddly… sweet,” Ingrid responded, drooling a little.</p><p>            “Good.” Mercedes put her hands under Ingrid’s arms and shifted herself to be on top, setting Ingrid’s head on the pillow beneath her. “I think I’d like to try some myself.” A sly grin overcame her as she stared down at Ingrid, who blushed deeply from the statement.</p><p>            Mercedes gave Ingrid another kiss before she worked her way down her chest. All the way, she planted kisses on every scar. Collarbone, sternum, each breast, stopping for a moment at each nipple to give them the love the deserved, tongue soaking her chest. She moved on to Ingrid’s navel, leaving a trail of saliva the entire way. Before she met Ingrid at her most vulnerable area, she took a detour down her leg, placing a kiss on her hip, thigh, calf, Ingrid’s hair brushing against her lips. She retraced those kisses until she faced Ingrid’s heat. “Are you ready?”</p><p>            “Please, Mercedes.” Ingrid nodded her head. Her words fell between quickened breaths, unable to hide her excitement. “I want it.”</p><p>            With all the encouragement she needed, Mercedes lowered her head to meet Ingrid’s lower lips, soaked in anticipation. As two pairs of lips met, Ingrid moaned her pleasure instantly, giving Mercedes the final push to devour her nightly partner. With her tongue, she lapped up Ingrid’s excess juices. Ingrid told no lie about the taste, as when her tongue met Ingrid, Mercedes noted the sweetness of it. <em>Annette would surely love this</em>, Mercedes thought before perishing the idea. Right now is for herself and Ingrid. Her tongue danced around Ingrid’s pussy just as her fingers did. She met her most sensitive parts quickly before moving to the next. Each time her tongue met Ingrid’s clit, she twitched and moaned again. And each time she got that response, Mercedes smiled. It brought her such joy to see her partner liking the time they’re spending together.</p><p>            After a few more laps, Mercedes plunged her tongue into Ingrid, which prompted a tiny yelp from the knight. Hearing the response, she was able to evoke from Ingrid forced Mercedes to giggle. How cute she was when under the bishop’s handiwork. She delved deeper into Ingrid’s pussy, twirling her tongue around inside, rubbing her walls with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She wanted Ingrid’s first time as her true self to be wonderful. All the while, Ingrid’s moans grew more intense as she swirled her hips against Mercedes’s face. Before long, Mercedes felt Ingrid’s hands in her hair. She knew now for certain she was pleasing her partner and kept up her performance.</p><p>            As the two found their rhythm, Mercedes ate Ingrid up joyously as her faced was humped repeatedly by the knight. Each time growing harder, faster. Mercedes’s hair grew tight as Ingrid pulled her face deeper between her legs. “Mercedes! I’m about to...” Mercedes moaned herself, with happiness at the pleasure Ingrid was feeling. Proud of the experience she was providing. “M-Mercie!” Suddenly, Ingrid’s thrusting transformed into quick, short bursts as she reached her climax. A pair of legs wrapped around her head, locking her in place, The grip she had on Mercedes almost hurt from how tight it was, but Mercedes didn’t mind, she liked it, in fact. Mercedes’s face became soaked with Ingrid’s love more and more with each buck of her hips. She had clearly not felt this loved before. Mercedes was content with just being able to give her this much.</p><p>            When the thrusting slowed to slight twitches and Ingrid’s legs released her, Mercedes left to join Ingrid on the pillow. “Well, how was I?”</p><p>            It took several seconds for Ingrid to respond between shortened breaths, as she was still coming down from her orgasm. She rested her arm on her forehead. “I… Wow… I’m, heh... I’m definitely gay.”</p><p>            Mercedes placed her hand on Ingrid’s cheek. “Oh, that’s wonderful Ingrid. I’m glad I could help.” She knelt next to Ingrid before lifting her leg so she was straddling her. She leaned in next to Ingrid’s face and whispered, “Now I think it’s my turn.” Ingrid moved her arm to see Mercedes above her, a look of surprise in her eyes.</p><p>            “Oh, of course.” She smirked.</p><p>            Adjusting herself so her own pussy was just above Ingrid’s face, Mercedes put her fingers between her legs and spread her lips, almost dripping onto Ingrid. Her eyes met Ingrid’s and she grinned as if to say, “You didn’t think being gay just meant getting eaten out by a pretty lady, did you? You have to put the work in, yourself.” Ingrid smiled back at her, her eyes glimmering, responding, “I’ll show you what it means to be eaten out.” After a moment, Mercedes lowered herself onto Ingrid’s face, soaking her lips with her own.</p><p>            As soon as she felt herself meet Ingrid’s face, Mercedes let out a moan of her own. She brought at hand up to her breast and she groped herself, squeezing her flesh. Her thumb and index finger pinched her nipple and she pulled, a zap of pleasure from the light pain shot through her. She felt Ingrid’s tongue meet her lips and she moaned again. “Oh, Ingrid.” Her other hand drifted between her legs to give herself some extra stimulation. She rubbed her fingertips in circles around her clit as Ingrid continued to lick around her pussy. Ingrid was clearly a beginner, though she had the enthusiasm and confidence of having woken up to her real sexuality, so Mercedes found herself climbing toward orgasm rather quickly with her self-aid.</p><p>            As the two worked in tandem to bring Mercedes to climax, she grinded her hips against Ingrid’s face, getting herself off on her tongue. Ingrid started to look messy underneath her, a slight sheen from the moisture of her arousal glazed all around her mouth. Ingrid’s hair was splayed out in all different directions on the pillow. What little makeup she wore was smeared all over. Mercedes couldn’t help but think, <em>I know your still new to this, but you should remember to remove your makeup before bed.</em> She let the thought drift away as her mind returned to the moment. Her moans grew just as Ingrid’s had before as she felt herself closing in on climax. Beneath her, Ingrid moaned as well, enthusiastically taking in her new lover’s juices. “Ingrid, don’t stop… I’m going to come!”</p><p>            As her words left her, Mercedes thrust further into Ingrid’s face, drenching her with her love as she reached orgasm. A wave of pleasure and euphoria shot all throughout her body as she twitched against Ingrid’s tongue, which didn’t stop for anything. Her thrusts slowed to a halt before she lifted herself from Ingrid’s face. She looked down to see Ingrid looking a little disappointed that she was finished already. The glimmer of her face says they both enjoyed what they just did. She knelt over Ingrid’s chest, dripping her residual juices onto her. “Well…” she said between breaths, “how do <em>I </em>taste?”</p><p>            Ingrid licked her lips and swallowed before smiling back up at her. “Divine.”</p><p>            Mercedes giggled once more. She leaned down to Ingrid. “Mind if I take a sample?” She left no room for answer as she licked Ingrid’s chin before moving up to her lips. Her tongue entered her partner’s mouth to steal what was left of her taste. She tasted different than Ingrid. Still sweet, though a little tangy. <em>Annette is a really lucky lady, </em>she thought before coming back to reality. Ingrid fought back, her tongue trying to retrieve what it rightfully earned. But Mercedes would give her no such satisfaction. She lifted herself off Ingrid and swallowed. “Ah, delightful.” She collapsed against the pillow and faced Ingrid, who’s face was still a mess. When Ingrid turned to face her in return, Mercedes ran her hand through her hair. “Are you satisfied by that, Ingrid?”</p><p>            Ingrid sighed as she moved her eyes to look out the window behind Mercedes. “I am. Thank you, Mercie.” Mercedes brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Ingrid’s eyes.</p><p>            “You know, I don’t always do my friends any favors like this.” Mercedes tilted Ingrid’s head so they would be looking at each other directly. “But if you need anything else, there’s always a spot in my bed reserved just for you.”</p><p>            Ingrid let out a giggle of her own. “Heh, thanks Mercedes. I may just take you up on that.” She blushed before returning her gaze to the window. “It really is a relief,” she said, “knowing that I can really be myself now. That I don’t have to hide, from anyone else or myself. I am who I am.” She looked back at Mercedes, still brushing her hair. “And I owe part of that to you, Mercedes.”</p><p>            A feeling of confusion came over Mercedes. She didn’t know exactly what it was she had done to earn such praise. Sure, she had sex with Ingrid, but it could have been with any woman and she would still feel the same way. “What makes you say that? I haven’t done anything special.”</p><p>            A defeated sigh escaped Ingrid. “Are you kidding? We just had sex, you know. My first time with another woman.” She shook her head. “But besides that, I never would have felt comfortable doing something like that if not for how accepting you’ve been with me this entire time. I don’t feel able to be so open with anyone else.”</p><p>            Mercedes closed her eyes, relieved. Had she really been so welcoming? She was just being a good friend. She did what anyone would do. “Are you sure? I was just being your friend. Any friend of yours would be as accepting as I am.”</p><p>            “That’s not true at all. Most of my friends here wouldn’t give me a second of their time to help me figure myself out like you do. That’s why I cherish our nights for tea so much. It’s the only time I really feel like I can be myself, let my guard down.”</p><p>            “Ingrid, I’m flattered. I didn’t know you felt that way. I thought I was just lending you another outlet to vent your frustrations. I’m glad I can help you.”</p><p>            The pair sat in silence, staring at each other. Ingrid’s emerald eyes shone, reflecting the moonlight from the window. She looked calm, relieved, and safe. Mercedes kept brushing her hand on Ingrid’s face, a residual sticky feeling from their nighttime activity lingered. Though she didn’t care to clean up at the moment. “Why don’t you turn around so we can go to sleep, you must be tired. You should rest up before training again tomorrow.”</p><p>            “Okay,” Ingrid did as she was asked and turned to face the wall once more. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her partner just like before. This time, however, it was just to communicate how much she wanted Ingrid to feel safe and loved and protected than anything sexual in nature. “Thank you again, Mercedes.”</p><p>            “It’s really no problem at all, Ingrid. You’re a friend I care about, and I want you to feel comfortable with yourself.” Mercedes tightened her grip on Ingrid, pulling her in closer. The scent of daisies once again filled her nose as she drifted off to sleep, embracing the woman who had come to mean more to her than she knew in that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This piece was originally meant for Mercedes Weekend (hence the tag) but since it was about Ingrid realizing that she's a lesbian, I thought it would also be appropriate for the start of Pride month. I had a ton of fun writing it, these characters are so much fun to work with, and I hope it resonated with you in some way. I know it's been a month since the last time I posted anything, but hopefully I'll be able to get more things done in the near future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>